Dimensional Battle
by FinalLimitRoxas
Summary: Roxas and Sora are in alternate dimensions, fighting a Nobody who holds two people they hold dear: Xion and Naminé. Sora switches personalities, powers and dimensions with Roxas each time, and their job is to release Xion and Naminé. Sequel to the fanfiction "Roxas-Alive Again!"
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything within it.

[Note: it is recommended that you read "Roxas—Alive Again!" before reading this fanfiction. Just a friendly notice.]

Sora and Riku sat on a tree in Destiny Islands, eating sea salt ice cream, while Sora was debating something with himself.

 _So, where is Roxas's presence? If he faded back into me, where is he?_ Sora thought, confused. They had just gotten back from Castle Oblivion, when Roxas saved his existence yet again.

"You okay, Sora?" Riku asked, frowning. "You don't seem like yourself."

"I- I'm fine," Sora said. Had he just imagined Roxas's voice, or was it real?

"What's wrong, Sora?" Riku asked, calling his bluff.

"I haven't been able to sense or hear Roxas since he saved me again," Sora admitted. "It's been worrying me."

"Maybe he's sleeping," Riku suggested, grinning.

"I don't know if he does sleep."  
Suddenly, Sora's consciousness was pulled to another place, and he saw Roxas, Keyblade in hand, battling a large Nobody.

"Huh?" Sora said, coming back to himself.

"What?" Riku asked.

"I- I saw Roxas…?" Sora said, his uncertainty turning it into a question.

"Why did you say it like that?" Riku asked.

"Ummm… he was in trouble."

"What? How?" Riku asked, clearly concerned.

"He was-" Sora started.

And then he blacked out.

O

The next thing Sora felt was anger. He was burning with rage, and he wanted to destroy… something.

It was hurting Xion.

He realized that these thoughts and feelings weren't his, but they were Roxas's.

But he _was_ Roxas, and he wanted that thing to die.

And suddenly, he realized what that thing was.

It was a Nobody.

It had two cages, and one of them was holding Xion.

He was filled with intense rage yet again.

In the other cage, however, was a slumped figure in a white dress.

Naminé.

He finally got a better look at the Nobody. It looked like a larger version of a Dusk, but it had two large metal cages. It had black eyes, and a large tail.

And he hated it.

He sprung almost involuntarily, slashing with his Keyblade.

The Nobody slammed Roxas with his spiked tail, throwing him to the ground. The Keyblade skittered away.

Suddenly Roxas realized that he could do no damage to the Nobody. His cages were protecting it somehow.

No. Not the cages. The people IN the cages. It was leeching power from them. Another round of anger and hatred.

He summoned the Keyblade again.

Then Roxas sprung again, this time aiming for Xion's cage.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Roxas slashed furiously at Xion's cage, visibly damaging it with each hit.

The Nobody tried fighting back, but Roxas's attacks left no time for the Nobody's counterattack.

Finally, Xion's cage broke open, and the Nobody screamed in pain. It was a demonic, horrifying sound.

 _So that's how you hurt it,_ Roxas thought.

Suddenly, the Nobody disappeared, and Sora regained consciousness back on Destiny Islands.

"Sora!" Riku was yelling. "Wake up!"

"I _am_!" Sora replied.

"What happened?" Riku asked.

"Ummmm…." Sora said. "I turned into Roxas?"

"You WHAT?!" Riku exclaimed, surprised. "But…"

"There was a Nobody, and it had two cages. One of them held Naminé somehow, and the other held Xion."

"Naminé?" Riku asked, confused, as Naminé was supposed to be nonexistent.

"Yes," Sora answered.

Right after he said that, a Keyhole blazed into existence.

"I guess we need to go through," Riku said.

"No. _I_ need to do this. Alone," Sora insisted.

"Wait, Sora, don't!"

But Sora didn't stop to listen to reason. He lifted his Keyblade, and a blast of light came out, and the next second, Sora was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sora appeared next to the Memory's Skyscraper in the World that Never Was.

"Whoa! This is where I saw Roxas battling that Nobody," Sora exclaimed.

And, at that thought, the Nobody appeared in front of him, his cage ready.

But Sora was also ready. The Keyblade appeared in his hand, and he swung it.

But it didn't hurt the Nobody.

Suddenly Sora remembered; how had he forgotten? The Nobody couldn't be hurt until the cages were destroyed. So that's what Sora would do.

He slashed at the cage, but now that one of the Nobody's cages were destroyed, it wasn't letting its other cage be wrecked either.

The Nobody slammed Sora with his cage, causing him to drop his Keyblade.

And Sora used his only chance: a Limit Break.

The Keyblade reappeared in Sora's hand, and a burst of energy exploded out of him. He was pulled into the air, and a flurry of red-hot lasers gathered together, launching themselves at the Nobody's cage. He focused more power into the attack, and blasted a beam of light at the Nobody, finally destroying the cage, and Naminé fell to the ground.

The Nobody shrieked in pain, and it was worse than before. It fell to the ground, mortally wounded, and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The last thing that Sora remembered before he blacked out was a sense of achievement.

The Nobody appeared in front of Roxas, mortally wounded.

Suddenly there was a flash, and it was gone, along with Xion.

"NO!" Roxas yelled in frustration.

 _Why?! Why is this so unfair?!_ Roxas thought.

Suddenly he was Sora again, but he had two Keyblades: Oathkeeper and Oblivion.

"What?" Sora asked to nobody in particular.

And he was Roxas again. He had a stabbing pain in the back of his head, like someone was trying to break into his mind.

"What is going on?!" Roxas yelled, bewildered.

He fell to his knees, unable to go on, and lost consciousness.

O

When Roxas woke up, he felt weird, almost as if he had changed in his sleep.

Suddenly he realized why. He wasn't himself, he was Sora.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Roxas exclaimed. "Why do I look like Sora?"

Another flash, and everything dissolved.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Sora woke up, feeling bewildered. He was in destiny Islands.

 _Was that all just a dream?_ He thought, bewildered. _If so, where is Riku_ "No, it wasn't a dream," said a voice beside him. Roxas!

"What? Did you just read my mind?!" Sora asked, surprised.

 _Yep,_ Sora heard Roxas's voice say.

"Wait, did I just—" Sora started to say.

"Yes, you did." _Just like you're doing now._

 _"Wait, so what, are we…"_ Sora thought and said at the same time.

 _"The same person, only in different dimensions."_

 _"Then let's bring those dimensions back together,"_ Sora concluded.

And with that, the giant Nobody appeared in front of them, and they engaged it.

Sora and Roxas attacked constantly, but they couldn't defeat it.

The Nobody slammed its cages into Sora and Roxas, and together, they saw what was happening.

 _"We have to combine with each other!"_ Sora said. _"For the sake of the REAL dimension."_

 _"Yep,"_ Roxas said, and faded back into Sora permanently.

Then the world flickered out of existence.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All of Roxas's memories flowed into Sora's mind yet again. He had experienced it, umm, about four times before, but it never got old. He saw Xion, and for the second time he felt strong love.

 _They're not your feelings, they're Roxas's,_ Sora thought.

But the pull of the memories were too strong. Sora relived the memories as Roxas, feeling all of the feelings as himself. He witnessed Xion dying, dying by his own hands, and he felt remorse. It hurt him, dragged him down into the darkness.

And for the second time in two days, he became Anti-Sora. Only, this time, Roxas did it… to help Sora.

Two Keyblades appeared in Anti-Sora's hands. Oathkeeper and Oblivion. Roxas's power, and Sora's power, and the darkness they both shared in their Heart. And, as wielder of light, Anti-Sora, with the power of the light, started changing, evolving in a way.

And he became Sora, Final Form. The purest form of the power, and the darkness in Sora's Heart.

And he sprung.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The battle was a blur in Sora's mind. He slashed, both Keyblades flashing in his hands.

And the battle was over.

The Nobody crashed to the ground, defeated. It began to crackle, its being becoming unmade.

Xion and Naminé were on the ground, breathing but still unconscious.

And Sora understood why the Nobody took them.

Xion, because she was precious to Roxas.

And Naminé because she was important to Sora, but also because she was the one person besides Roxas and Sora combined who could bring the dimensions together.

And the Nobody was gone.

Sora felt his power draining, his two Keyblades disappeared, and he blacked out.

O

When Roxas woke up again, he was in Sora's "Memory Lane" once again.

"Home, sweet home," Roxas said, feeling gratitude.

 _Wait, shouldn't I not be feeling ANY emotions?_ Roxas thought, confused. _I AM a Nobody, right?_

Once again, that's it for another fanfiction. If you can't tell, this is a cliffhanger, so I plan to have a sequel to this one, called "Hunting the Mystery". This will be my third fanfiction! Please read it! Once again, thanks for the support!


End file.
